detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Kogoro Mouri
Kogoro Mouri (毛利 小五郎 'Mōri Kogorō') is the tritagonist of the manga and anime. He is a private detective and the father of Ran Mouri. Background Kogoro is a private investigator, but he prefers to laze around his office all day unless his client is a beautiful woman. Kogoro attended Teitan High School, the same high school as Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo, along with Eri Kisaki, Yukiko Fujimine, and the actress Ruri Ujo. He then graduated from Beika University, where he was the ace of the Judo team, though he was highly vulnerable to stage fright. Some time after graduating, Kogoro became a police officer. He worked in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Division One with Inspector Megure, but while an excellent marksman he was not a particularly good investigator. He also worked for some time under Inspector Yuminaga in the arson division as well. While Movie 2 strongly suggests that Kogoro left the police force because of the incident where he gave his wife, Eri Kisaki, a bullet graze on the leg to save her from a hostage situation, his reasons for leaving the force have not been confirmed in the manga. Around the time Kogoro left the police force, Eri also moved out, though they have never officially divorced despite ten years having passed. Their daughter, Ran, keeps trying to get them back together, but she has yet to succeed. Despite constantly feigning disinterest in her, Kogoro still has feelings for Eri. He even asked her to move back in with him at one point, but at the time she pretended not to hear him because she was not "ready" yet, though she still has feelings for him as well. These are expressed mainly through jealousy when Kogoro's attention is caught by other attractive women in the vicinity, which occurs on a regular basis. After Shinichi was forced to adopt the identity of Conan Edogawa, Hiroshi Agasa concluded that Shinichi couldn't openly continue investigating the Black Organization without attracting undue attention. To maintain his cover, Agasa suggested Shinichi to move in with Kogoro and use him as a front. During a case Kogoro took soon after, he reached the wrong conclusion, and Conan knocked him out with an ashtray before he could accuse an innocent person. Kogoro conveniently falls unconscious in a reclining pose, and Conan uses his Voice Changer to imitate Kogoro's voice, presenting his conclusions and the identity of the true murderer. After a few more cases occur in this fashion (though Conan uses his Stun-Gun Wristwatch instead of an ashtray), Kogoro receives the title "Sleeping Kogoro" and a public reputation as a master detective. In the few instances where Kogoro remains awake for some reason, Conan still does the main detective work and uses Kogoro as his official mouth-piece by drawing Kogoro's attentions to important clues he has uncovered. In the Japanese version, due to his name Kogoro Mouri he is often mistaken for the famous astronaut Mamoru Mohri when he introduces himself, because they both are in the news frequently, of Japanese decent, and have the same last name. In the English version, when Kogoro introduces himself he is often mistaken for a famous astronaut as well, possibly Patrick Moore. In the US version, Kogoro Mouri says that he is forty-three, as opposed to being thirty-eight in the Japanese version. It is unknown if Eri's age remains the same, since they attended school together. If not, if it will affect the Princess Pageant storyline that occurred twenty years ago, making her in her twenties when she participated instead of a teenager. Personality Kogoro has an overinflated sense of his own importance and detective prowess to the point where he doesn't investigate why he is suddenly and consistently passing out at crime scenes and solving cases in his sleep with different deductions than he was making while awake. Kogoro is also frequently unprofessional in his work, frequently making sarcastic and blunt comments about suspects or even his own clients. On cases, Kogoro is typically lax with his deductions and investigation, following only the most obvious clues or assumptions to reach his conclusions, which are often silly or fall directly into a culprit's trap. The police, especially Megure, often find him to be an embarrassment while awake and hope to see "Sleeping Kogoro" as soon as possible. Kogoro does have a serious side which only emerges when the case has personal importance to him, such as when Eri and Ran are involved. When this happens, Kogoro's entire personality and demeanor changes and he begins acting professionally, demonstrating improved deductive skills and cunning. While he is not up to the standards of Shinichi and he still can have problems with finding clues, his logical reasoning becomes better, and Kogoro often demonstrates he has a better sense of interpersonal relationships than Shinichi does. Kogoro easily becomes infatuated with beautiful women. His favorite celebrity is pop idol Yoko Okino, and he never misses (or tries not to miss) her television shows. He also keeps a large collection of Yoko related goods and his office and bedroom have Yoko posters. Because of his flirtatious behavior around attractive women, he often embarrasses Ran, and while it is not stated as the reason why Eri left him, it is one of the primary reasons why she hasn't come back. While never outright called an alcoholic, Kogoro has a tendency to get intoxicated and Shinichi/Conan often makes sarcastic remarks about him spending money on alcohol. In the anime, particularly in early episodes, his office is littered with empty beer cans, and he keeps a well-stocked liquor shelf. Kogoro is also a heavy smoker, and is usually seen with a cigarette in his mouth. Other hobbies include watching his favorite idol star, Yoko Okino, betting on horse races, playing mahjong (which he tends to lose) and playing or watching baseball (he even plays in his neighborhood's team). In the movies, Kogoro suffers from a mild acrophobia (fear of heights) and is quite uncomfortable in high settings where he has the chance to see how high up he is. He does not have this fear in the manga, even though he has shown this fear in some fillers episodes. Appearance Kogoro is a fairly tall and fit man (especially for the amount of beer he drinks). He has high cheekbones, a short mustache, and short black hair. His hair is constantly slicked back with two loose locks hanging across his forehead. Ten years ago, when Kogoro was still on the police force, he was clean shaven. While on cases Kogoro usually wears a muted blue or grey suit and necktie, and just a collared shirt when being more casual. If he has been drinking heavily, he often ties his necktie around his forehead like a bandana. He seems to be reasonably fit, as he is capable of doing an Ippon seoi-nage. Kogoro is right handed. Kogoro also smokes, although over the course of Detective Conan's run he has gradually been depicted smoking less often. Abilities 'Detective skills' See also: List of cases solved by Kogoro Mouri Throughout most of the series, Kogoro is depicted as a fairly incompetent (or just plain lazy) detective, often missing clues and jumping to the wrong conclusions, though several of these conclusions are shared by other people on the scene. However, Kogoro does follow the proper police procedures, asks questions, and (with a little help from Conan) follows leads quite well. Despite his ineptness, he had been a police officer under Inspector Megure and in also the arson department ten years prior to the start of the series. He is shown to have left the police force after events addressed in the second movie, The Fourteenth Target. Thanks to Conan's undercover help in solving numerous cases, Kogoro's reputation as a detective grows quickly. He hardly remembers the solutions of any cases because Conan knocks him out with tranquillizer darts before solving the case. However, Kogoro never seems to wonder about this fact and often boasts about his merits. Because of this, he has become nicknamed the Sleeping Kogoro (眠りの小五郎 Nemuri no Kogorou?). Jugo Yokomizo often mistakenly calls him Smoking Kogoro (煙の小五郎 Kemuri no Kogorou?) because of his heavy smoking habits. Because of his (or rather, Conan's) tendency to coincidentally come across a crime scene, Inspector Megure has referred to Kogoro as a shinigami (death god). In several stories, Kogoro demonstrates the ability to solve crimes without (or with little) help from Conan, especially when people he knows or cares about are involved; it appears that, while he can connect the dots just fine, he can't actually find them as quickly as Conan does. The first of these events takes place during a trip to a hot spring, where one of his old college friends is murdered. Kogoro is actually so disturbed and determined to find the killer on his own that Conan cannot bring himself to drug him, limiting himself to surreptitiously drawing attention to the necessary clues. Despite his frequent moronic analyses, Kogoro is actually pretty smart when he applies himself. He is even able to completely solve a crime on his own in the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths, due to the fact that the culprit Minako resembles Eri, and Conan applauds him mentally for his success. (For a more detailed list of the cases he has—more or less—solved on his own, see List of cases solved by Kogoro Mouri). 'Judo' Kogoro is an expert in Judo. He was on the Judo team while he was at Beika University. Although he was the strongest on the team and can and still does toss large men with ease, he lost all the time at tournaments because he got excited and his strength was used against him. His trademark maneuver is the Ippon seoi-nage (one-arm shoulder throw), which he often uses to incapacitate escaping suspects. He appears to also be a capable teacher in the art, having taught both Eri and Ran. 'Shooting' In volume 11, chapter 2, and in its anime adaptation (episode 31), Kogoro says that even though he is a former policeman he is not very skilled at using guns, while in the non-canon Movie 2, Kogoro was an excellent shot with a handgun, being able to hit targets at great distance with an impressive level of accuracy. However, Aoyama stated in the Super Digest Book 40+ that Kogoro's excellent shooting skills shown in movie 2 were now officially canon. Appellations Kogoro earned the news nickname Sleeping Kogoro (眠りの小五郎 Nemuri no Kogorou) because of his trademark technique of solving cases while looking like he is asleep. Many characters unfamiliar with him call him by this nickname when they realize who he is. Relatives & Detective Agency= |-|Law Enforcement= |-|Detective Boys= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Company President's Daughter Case (Manga: File 2-5; Anime: Episode 2)' This is Kogoro Mouri’s first depicted case in the series, after the event where Shinichi was turned into a child by the Black Organization. He is requested by phone to find Akiko Tani, who is suspected to have been kidnapped by “a large man dressed in black”. Kogoro then immediately calls a taxi to go to the Tani mansion in Yayoi, without knowing that his daughter and a strange kid has already jumped in with him. He expresses his excitement about the case, calling himself “Great Detective”, but only to be sarcastically addressed as “Confused Detective” by the two instead. Kogoro becomes furious and questions Ran about the identity of the strange kid, then intends to get rid of them from the car. He is unable to do so however, as they are on a highway. When the three arrive at the Tani household, Kogoro questions some of the household members about the details of the kidnapping. However, Conan’s continuous interference gets on his nerves, even to the point that he wants to “kill” the boy after solving the case. Later, with help from Conan’s hints, Kogoro is able to come to the conclusion that the house butler is behind the kidnapping. However, Akiko Tani has already been abducted in truth by someone else. After the case is over, it is revealed that the first kidnapping was just a set-up by the girl with the help from the butler, while the second one was by mere chance. Kogoro then laughs in satisfaction and takes all the credits for himself while Conan is actually the one to release the dog and locate Akiko. At the end, Kogoro finally accepts Conan and adopts him, feeling that with the boy around, “he will solve the cases smoothly as silk”. With this statement, Kogoro is, ironically, correct. 'Bloody Idol Case (Manga: File 6-9; Anime: Episode 3)' This case marks the very first appearance of “Sleeping Kogoro”. Conan wakes up in the morning and finds a slothful Kogoro drinking beer and watching television shows, including the musical performance of his idol star, Yoko Okino. Agasa advises Conan to build Kogoro into a great detective, in order to find cases related to the Black Organization, but Conan doubts if that is even possible given Kogoro's laziness. Busying enjoying one of Yoko Okino’s shows, Kogoro tells a new client to come back the next day. However, after discovering that his client is none other than Yoko herself, he rushes to his room and cleans up into an impeccable suit. Yoko explains she is being stalked, and agreed to investigate her apartment secretly (after asking for her personal information and an autograph). However, to everyone's shock, when they arrive at the apartment there is a dead body inside. Kogoro orders them to call the Police and is furious when Yoko’s manager, Eiichi Yamagishi, tries to dissuade him in order to protect Yoko from the media. When Inspector Megure arrives, he gets depressed about his old subordinate’s appearance, thinking of him as the one who always makes situation turns into a “nightmare”. Conan's investigations once again annoy Kogoro while Kogoro tries to defend Yoko despite the apparent evidence that she committed the murder. He repeatedly accuses Eiichi of being the murderer, as he has a copied key, though there's no proof of either person's guilt or innocence. He switches suspicions to fellow idol Yuko Ikezawa after Yuko's earring is discovered in the apartment. When Yuko is trapped into admitting she was the the "stalker" but still denies being the murderer, he switches back to accusing Eiichi. Realizing Kogoro’s mistake, Conan kicks an ash-tray at his head, knocking him unconscious. He uses the Voice-Changing Bowtie that Agasa has given to him earlier to imitate Kogoro’s voice, and points out that the case is in fact a suicide. Kogoro wakes up after the case is solved when the cigarette in his hand starts to burn his fingers. From then on, Conan has used Kogoro as a puppet mouthpiece for solving cases, with the secondary purpose of turning the man into a famous detective. 'Mysterious Shadow Case (Manga: File 10-12; Anime: Episode 38)' Kogoro Mouri becomes suspicious about Conan's identity for the first time in this case. When talking to the boy, Kogoro suddenly feels like he has seen Conan from somewhere before. He thinks that it might have been around the time when Ran was still in elementary school. Later, when Kogoro is investigating the death of a man whom he has been hired to observe for three days, Conan provides a hint by pointing out that every picture of the suspect taken during the supposed time of the murder has clocks in them, which helps Kogoro figure out that they must have intentionally been taken that way in order to make people clearly see the "alibi". Kogoro immediately finds it strange that whenever it seems like he has been stuck, Conan always gives him some kind of clue, just like in the cases before. He, for the first time, notices that Conan is not an ordinary child and begins to wonder who the boy is. However, after Conan purposefully messes up with other photos, Kogoro completely loses his suspicions, thinking: "A brat is a brat after all..." 'Masami Hirota Case (Manga: File 13-16; Anime: Episode 128)' This is Kogoro's first direct encounter with a member from the Black Organization, though he is unaware of it at the time. 'Museum Owner Murder Case (Manga: File 30-32; Anime: Episode 8)' This case marks Kogoro Mouri's first fame as a private detective. Ran forces Kogoro and Conan to go to a medieval-themed art museum exhibit, because she heard a rumor about a knight armor that moves by itself at night. The three of them browse the museum, though Kogoro and Conan lack enthusiasm. However, when they walk into a gallery called the "Room of Hell", Ran discovers the corpse of the museum's new owner, Manaka, been brutally slashed and impaled on a sword. After the police arrive, Kogoro watches the security camera recording of the murder with them, showing that the culprit had been waiting for Manaka inside the exhibition room inside a knight's suit of armor. The armor both hid the murderer's identity and mirrored a painting in the gallery called "Divine Punishment" that depicts a knight having gruesomely killed a monster. Kogoro recalls the fact that the entrance to the "Room of Hell" was blocked during the time of the murder, indicating that the culprit must have been among the museum staff, as they know the museum and could access the equipment. With Conan's help, the police discover a dying message inside Manaka's hand. The crumpled note has the name "Kubota" written on it. With this piece of evidence and some further discoveries, Kogoro and the police accuse Kubota of being the culprit. However, Conan is suspicious of the simplicity and of Manaka's behavior on the video while writing the note. Conan realizes that Kubota was framed by someone with a great love of art who could order Kubota into doing a job alone: the museum curator, Ochiai. Ochiai prepared the note beforehand and gave Manaka a pen without ink. Conan tricks Ochiai into revealing that he switched the pen found with Manaka with the one in his pocket, and Ochiai confesses to the crime. At the end of the case, Kogoro is shown reading a newspaper article that features him. He is proud of himself for "solving" the murder case, and is happy that he has become an "instant celebrity". 'Kogoro's Class Reunion (Manga: File 84-86; Anime: Episode 27-28)' Kogoro brings Ran and Conan together to Togichi, to the reunion vacation with his old classmates from Beika University's Judo Club. These friends of his are Jun Omura, model shop manager; Yukio Ayashiro, high school P.E. teacher; Yumi Horikoshi, businessman; Noriko Ayashiro, Yukio's wife and homemaker; and Kazushi Nakamichi, a police officer from Chiba Prefecture. During their conversation, they reveal that Kogoro used to skip practices and often lost in tournaments, while he has told Ran that he was "invincible". Later, Kazushi suggests everyone play ping-pong before they go watch the fireworks at 6:30 PM. All of them agree to participate in the activity, except for Yumi Horikoshi, Kazushi's ex-girlfriend from their university days. While Kogoro plays against Yukio, Ran compliments Kazushi as being the strongest on their Judo team. However, Kazushi disclaims that title by specifying that there is a person even more powerful than himself whom he can never beat. He also states that the person he is talking about is present with them at that moment. Much later in the evening, when everyone gets back to the inn from the fireworks location (even though most of them got lost, they find out that Yumi is still sleeping, and decide to wake her up. Much to their surprise, the moment they walk into Yumi's room, she has already been shot. Kogoro, together with Kazushi, take the role in investigating her death before the polive arrive. Using professional techniques, they conclude that Yumi has been dead since 7 hours ago, when they all went to the ping-pong room. Just as usual, Kogoro becomes furious at Conan's interference, despite the boy's hints, and claims that she has committed suicide. However, right after Conan intentionally asks him how Yumi was shot, he rushes to her body and finds out that there are no burn mark around the wound, which wouldn't make sense if it was a suicide. Kogoro then comes to the conclusion that his friend was actually murdered. Suspecting that Jun Omura is hiding something, Kogoro interrogates him and learns that he saw Yumi after 5 PM, when she was supposed to have died. Even though on the outside, Kogoro keeps saying that the killer was some intruder, deep inside he knows for sure that the culprit must have been among his best friends, since outsiders wouldn't bother faking the crime scene. When being questioned by Conan, Kogoro angrily punches at a house-stake, yelling that he will not forgive the culprit, and determines to "expose them with no question, no matter what". Seeing Kogoro's determination, despite having found out the truth behind the murder, Conan decides not to use the Stun-Gun Wristwatch this time, and chooses to give Kogoro clues so he can solve the case by himself. With Conan's helps, Kogoro is able to figure out that the culprit is Kazushi Nakamichi. Yumi was actually killed after playing ping-pong with Kazushi after 6 PM, that way, her muscle would harden much faster than usual. Another evidence was when Kazushi knew for sure that she had been dead the moment they discovered her corpse. When Kazushi confesses and says that she was a demon who was destroying his life, Kogoro sarcastically asks him who is the real demon. Kazushi angrily grabs his yukata, only to be thrown by Kogoro, who thinks that he doesn't want to understand the feeling of a killer. It is then revealed that Kogoro is the "strongest person" whom Kazushi was talking about earlier. He compliments Kogoro, saying he is still as strong as ever. However, Kogoro answers that Kazushi is actually the one who got weaker in both strength and mind. The case ends with Kogoro staring sadly out of the window because of his friends' story, but his "spirit" immediately revives after seeing a girl's pink underwear. 'TV Station Murder Case (Manga: File 102-104; Anime: Episode 31)' Kogoro Mouri becomes suspicious about Conan for the second time in this case. Kogoro is invited to attend a television live show as a guest star. However, a murder occurs at the studio. After finding out all the evidences, Conan lures Kogoro to a separate room with the lie that Yoko Okino is in there. Just as usual, he decides to tranquilize Kogoro and uses the man to solve the case. Unfortunately, when Kogoro wakes up, he begins to question Conan about Yoko's whereabouts. He is also suspicious about the fact that whenever Conan tries to pull him outside, he always falls asleep right after. Kogoro angrily grabs the boy's suit jacket and wants to "clear things up". Luckily for Conan, Yoko Okino appears for real and Kogoro completely loses his suspicions. 'Game Convention Case (Manga: File 114-116; Anime: Episode 54)' Kogoro's fame has reached the point that a video game was developed with him as the main character. Though Conan encounters someone from the Black Organization, Kogoro is only involved with investigation the man's death. 'Scuba Diving Case (Manga: File 163-165; Anime: Episode 114-115)' Kogoro, Ran and Conan vacation at a beach in Izu. When Ran asks her father to look at her new swimsuit, he tells her to keep quiet because it will be harder for him to flirt with women once they know that he's together with her. Suddenly, Kogoro notices a beautiful woman in swimsuit standing right next to them and excitedly asks if she needs any sun cream. To his surprise, when the woman turns around, he finds out that it is none other than his wife. Kogoro and Eri soon realize that the coincidental encounter was actually set up by Ran in an attempt to get them back together. They react poorly to being manipulated and mock each other until Kogoro leaves to use the toilet. Ran starts to worry after Kogoro is gone for some time, but Eri predicts that Kogoro stopped to flirt with other women. When Kogoro comes back, he is indeed shown with two young girls, Kiwako Toda and Harumi Matsuzaki. The situation worsens when Eri notices traces of sand on Kogoro's legs, and assumes he must have been kneeling while applying sun scream to those girls at the beach, then brought them back to show off to her. However, Conan suspects that Kogoro actually went searching for Eri's lost wedding ring until Kogoro’s goofiness makes Conan dismiss the idea. Later, with the invitation from the university students, the Mouri family have lunch together at a seaside restaurant. When Ran once again attempts to alleviate the tense relationship between Kogoro and Eri by commenting that Kiwako Toda and her boyfriend Masahiko Matsuzaki are childhood friends like they were, Kogoro sarcastically tells them that many couples have suffered in marriage for loving a friend they’ve known since childhood. He and Eri even give the young couple their business cards and recommend the two to seek them in case “he suspects that his wife is cheating” or because “they plan to divorce and she wants to get a lot of alimony from her husband”. After Kiwako Toda goes diving with Ran and gets bitten by a sea snake, Ran is asked to identify it. Kogoro compliments his daughter for having good sense of observation, but Eri takes advantage of the topic and comments that she is completely different from “a certain someone who still hasn’t even noticed that his wife’s finger is empty”. However, Kogoro acts as if he doesn’t understand Eri’s hint. Later, as Kogoro is about to drive Kiwako’s friends to the hospital, Eri decides to drop Ran and Conan off there and then goes home right away. However, Kogoro informs her with a serious expression that he has something to tell her after the case is resolved. At the hospital, when Eri is about to leave after seeing Kogoro to some girls, Conan asks a nurse to call Eri and Harumi Matsuzaki and tells them to go to an office to see Kogoro. He then immediately lures Kogoro into becoming "Sleeping Kogoro" and reveals that the culprit is none other than Harumi. Conan also adds that Eri didn't purposely remove the wedding ring in order to attract Kogoro’s attention. After the case is solved, it is revealed that Kogoro did indeed go search for the wedding ring, which explains the sand traces on his legs, as he knelt on the sand to do so. Kogoro takes the ring out of his pocket and throws it to Eri. He says that he figured it out because Eri was drying her hair with her glasses on; normally no one would do that unless they’re trying to find something on the ground. He also assumes that Eri intentionally dropped her ring and tried to make him see that by using her left hand to hold the cup and continuously waving it around. Just as their relationship looks to be improved by this act, Kogoro completely ruins the moment by showing off with the female nurses, which enrages Eri and she leaves right after. 'Murderer Kogoro Mouri Case (Manga: File 264-266; Anime: Episode 199-200)' Kogoro encounters his wife Eri once again at a vacation spot, where he eventually becomes the prime suspect in the murder of her colleague and rival, Ritsuko Usui. The events take place when Kogoro, along with Ran and Conan, unexpectedly finds Eri shopping with a fellow lawyer, Norifumi Saku. He suspects that his wife is going out with Saku, not knowing that she's actually trying to pick a present for himself as the next day will be their wedding anniversary. They agree to have a drink together with Eri's other acquainted lawyers, but the detective's old bad habits while drunk once again enrages her. Later, Kogoro accompanies the lawyers back to the hotel, where he, while unconscious, is instead brought to Usui's room as one of her tactics to ruin Eri's career by having "the queen" suspect that her husband has been cheating on her. An unexpected turn of events occurs when Usui is strangled by an unknown culprit with Kogoro being the only one found sleeping inside the locked crime scene. He is then suspected to have committed the murder. Much to everyone's surprise, Eri refuses to defend her husband in court, while openly declaring her accusation of Kogoro. However, her real intention is to remain at the crime scene in order to find a way to prove his innocence, but the detective misunderstands this and angrily walks away after replying with some sarcastic comments. Eri, with Conan's help, eventually manages to unmask the true murderer and clear Kogoro's name. The next day morning, after learning of his wife's deeds, Kogoro walks to where Eri is sitting and apologizes to her. He also sincerely asks her to come back with him, only to find out that she's just listening to Ran's MD without actually hearing anything that he said. Kogoro gets angry at Eri again as she leaves, not knowing that she has recorded all of his nice words into the disk. 'Kogoro's Choice (Manga: File 374-376; Anime: Episode 305-306)' 'Footsteps of Darkness (Manga: File 377-379; Anime: Episode 307-308)' Kogoro is requested to find the location of the famous game system engineer Suguru Itakura, who has been in contact with the Black Organization. 'Eri vs. Yukiko (Manga: File 413-416; Anime: Episode 333-334)' 'Black Organization vs. FBI (Manga: File 499-504; Anime: Episode 425)' 'Cat Sitting Case (Manga: File 528-529; Anime: Episode 445)' 'Shinichi's Childhood Adventure (Manga: File 570-573; Anime: Episode 472-473)' This case shows Kogoro's home life before he separated from Eri and left the police force. 'Judo Champion Case (Manga: File 643-645; Anime: Episode 528-529)' 'Eri's Birthday Murder Case (Manga: File 709-711; Anime: Episode 589-590)' Kogoro buys an expensive necklace as a birthday present to Eri Kisaki without telling Ran or Conan beforehand. Ran and Conan find out about this when they discover the receipt in Kogoro's wallet. Later on, Ran manages to win them a family trip to Shizuoka with Kogoro's lottery ticket and invites Eri to a birthday dinner with Kogoro, Ran and Conan. The dinner doesn't go as well as planned. Kogoro behaves in his usual casual manner, acting indifferent to Eri's presence and seemingly having no intention of giving Eri the necklace. Later that night, a murder occurs in Eri's hotel room. Kogoro immediately devotes himself to solving the case and after receiving hints from Conan, and with both Conan and Eri's help with his deduction, uncovers the murderer's identity. After the case is closed, Kogoro steps up to give Eri the present. It turns out that Kogoro had remembered Eri's birthday as Sports Day (taiiku no hi) and the recent date change of Sports Day had made his birthday present one day late. While he was flustered and frustrated by his mistake, Eri decides that she still wants it because she could tell that Kogoro deeply cares for her. However, she opens the package and finds out that Kogoro had, due to his carelessness, given her a Buddhist rosary (nenju) that he had bought for the owner of Poirot, while Eri's birthday present was lying in his desk drawer all along. 'Wedding Eve (File 793-795; Anime: Episode 667-668)' Tooru Amuro becomes Kogoro's apprentice. 'Kogoro in the Bar (853-855; Anime: Episode 738-739)' Kogoro narrates this case like he's the main character. Everything is explained specifically with Kogoro's inner monologue, as well as his moments turning into "Sleeping Kogoro" where he concludes that he uses his brain too much until he's unconscious and let his "other self" to solve the case. He also mentions the weird pick sensation on his neck before everything happens. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Eri Kisaki' Eri Kisaki is Kogoro's wife, who has been living separately from him for the last ten years. A primary reason that they have not yet gotten back together is because of Mouri's constant flirting with other women. It is shown that Eri still cares for him, even naming her cat 'Goro', which is taken from Kogoro. She is also annoyed by his frequent alcoholic indulgences. Despite constantly feigning disinterest in her, Kogoro still appears to have feelings for Eri. He even asked her to move back in with him at one point, but at the time she pretended not to hear him because she was not "ready" yet, though she still has feelings for him as well. 'Ran Mouri' Kogoro has raised his daughter Ran ever since he and Eri separated. She often has to look after her father because of his drinking and gambling habits. She is very determined to get her parents back together and tries every chance she gets to make them reconcile, though her attempts usually end in failure. Kogoro is very protective of Ran and deeply cares for her. There are many times when Kogoro shows concern for his daughter's safety, often getting serious when Ran is in trouble. He is also concerned about Ran's relationship with Shinichi, who he thinks always tries to seduce Ran (movie 'Captured In Her Eyes'), and can get terribly agitated whenever his daughter's honour is threatened. This is evident from Kogoro's angry outburst at Ran's sleepy mumblings about the somewhat offensive words Shinichi had said to her aboard the flight to New York, in the episode 'The Locked Room In The Sky: Shinichi's First Case'. 'Conan Edogawa' Kogoro took in Conan after he had 'solved' the case in episode 2, saying that Conan was his 'luck' and allowing Conan to live with them. However, on multiple occasions, he has treated Conan nonchalantly, terming him a 'freeloader'. He has been suspicious of Conan's behavior at times, but quickly drops his suspicions as ridiculous. Ever since Yukiko (disguised as Conan's nonexistent mother) gave Kogoro a large sum of money for Conan's expenses, he has been more than happy to take care of Conan. While Kogoro often shows a level of disregard towards his ward and has a habit of hitting Conan for disturbing him during investigations, there are rare moments where it is apparent he has become quite protective of Conan as well, and considers him a normal part of the family. 'Yoko Okino' Yoko is Kogoro's idol. He always watches her television appearances and admires her. Yoko sometimes invites Kogoro to host a show or appear on commercials, which helps to spread his fame as a detective. 'Shinichi Kudo' They are both detectives, but due to Shinichi being the better detective, Mouri is constantly complaining about how he never gets any work because of the 'detective brat' taking all of the cases. He is also against his daughter being with Shinichi so much, likely due to his own rocky marriage with his childhood friend. 'Tooru Amuro' Tooru Amuro became Kogoro's apprentice in the Wedding Eve case in exchange for a large fee every time Kogoro brought him on a case. Amuro tends to act ingratiating whenever Kogoro Mouri is around, and is especially fawning over his "Mouri-sensei". Kogoro is alternatively flattered by Amuro's praise and annoyed with his effusive personality. Overall Kogoro tends to treat Amuro flippantly despite being paid a handsome sum for the apprenticeship. When among members of the Black Organization, Amuro doesn't speak too badly of Kogoro despite Kogoro's obvious incompetence. Amuro is becoming more skilled at herding Kogoro through cases without having the older man realize that Amuro is a far superior detective and is manipulating him for information. 'Law Enforcement' 'Juzo Megure' Kogoro used to work with Juzo Megure when he was still part of the police force. Megure thought that Kogoro was incompetent as a police detective. Their relationship has dramatically improved since Conan began using Kogoro as a mouthpiece for his deductions. Juzo hates that the police have to rely on an outside detective to solve cases, yet he is also very grateful that Kogoro wraps up difficult cases that the police could have mishandled. Kogoro is familiar with but usually respectful of Megure at all times. Megure, who has a bit of a love hate relationship with Mouri, tends to be exasperated around Kogoro, especially when Kogoro appears in middle of a case or while Kogoro is awake and making his usual bad deductions. Megure likes the "Sleeping Kogoro" persona much more. Megure has noted that Kogoro shows up unnaturally frequently at the scenes of murders, leading to him jokingly calling Kogoro a harbinger of bad luck or a "death god". 'Inspector Yuminaga' Kogoro Mouri briefly was the subordinate of Inspector Yuminaga in the arson division. Kogoro's nickname for Yuminaga was "fiery old fossil". Yuminaga noted that Kogoro would always jump to the conclusion that every fire was an arson. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Kogoro placed 8th in the poll with 84 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Kogoro placed 16th overall with 82 votes. Name origin The name "Kogoro Mouri" came from two mystery-related sources. "Kogoro" came from "Kogoro Akechi", the detective created by Edogawa Rampo, while Mouri came from [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Maurice_Leblanc 'Mauri'ce Leblanc]. Coincidentally, his drama actor, Takanori Jinnai, has played Kogoro Akechi in many TV movies. The kanji for "Mouri" (毛利) comes from daimyo Mouri Motonari. Coincidentally, Mouri sounds like 'mourir', the French word for 'to die'. Different looks Kogoro Before.jpg|Kogoro's "Before" Appearance (Episode 2) Kogoro Middle.png|Kogoro's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 493) Kogoro After.jpg|Kogoro's "After" Appearance (Episode 632) Quotes New Voice Starting with Episode 553, Akira Kamiya's contract was not renewed. Kamiya posted in his blog that his contract pay negotiations were leaked to other company members; they reacted negatively, so he felt it was appropriate to leave. Since Episode 553, Kogoro has been voiced by Rikiya Koyama. Trivia *In the movie continuity, Kogoro's practice of using ostentatious gold business cards carries over from Private Eye in the Distant Sea to Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie. *Although Kogoro suffers from acrophobia, he sometimes seems to forget about his fear. For instance he leans over the railing of a balcony on the 21st floor in episode 69 (Night Baron Murder Case). Furthermore he feels perfectly comfortable on board of a plane in episode 162 (The locked Room in the Sky, Shinichi Kudo's First Case). In episode 596 (the Aliby of the Fall), he looks out of a window from the 6th floor, but then "remembers" his fear and recoils. The discontinuity is probably because Kogoro's fear was invented for Movie 2 and did not originate in the manga where Kogoro is relatively fine around cliffs and tall buildings. Gallery See also *Characters *Mouri family *List of cases solved by Kogoro Mouri References Detective Conan World Category:Characters